


Phantom Unsolved

by GooseJacket



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny Fenton does not believe in ghosts, Danny's still a halfa, He just won't admit ghosts are real, Sam and Tucker are fed up with Danny's bullcrap, buzzfeed unsolved au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooseJacket/pseuds/GooseJacket
Summary: Sam, Tucker, and Danny go ghost hunting.Sam and Tucker believe in ghosts, but Danny's a skeptic.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 157





	1. The Mystery of Amity Park Concert Hall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escape Vlog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040609) by [SioSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioSpace/pseuds/SioSpace). 



> Inspired by littlespaceboii on tumblr  
> Also the format was a little inspired by Escape Vlog by SioSpace, so I credited them too. 
> 
> Didn't like how this turned out, will probably come back and edit this later...
> 
> Oh yeah did I mention I've only ever seen two episodes of buzzfeed unsolved...  
> yeah...

The video opened with a girl and a boy standing in front of an old, dilapidated building. The scene was dark, but lit up by probably a flashlight. Both teens had dark hair and the boy looked exasperated while the girl smiled at the camera.

“Hi! I’m Sam, and with me is Danny, and behind the camera is Tucker, and today we’re here at the Amity Park Concert Hall. We’re going to search the building and find out: Are Ghosts Real?” Danny snorted, which caused Sam to send him a glare. “Danny and I have had this argument forever. I believe ghosts are real, while he--”

“I believe the truth, and the truth is that ghosts are about as real as Tucker’s love life.”

Tucker’s disembodied voice shouted in indignation.

Sam rolled her eyes and Tucker took this time to add his stance. “Personally, I believe ghosts are real...but all opinions are valid!” He quickly added the second part when Danny sent him a betrayed look past the camera.

“So, Sam! Tell us about the history of this building and/or ghost!” Tucker called out.

“Certainly. If you’re from Amity, you’ll know that this building has been closed for thirty years. It was shut down when a sudden fire killed an aspiring singer on her debut concert.”

“Poor girl,” Tucker muttered. Sam nodded solemnly.

“So!" Danny clapped, which startled Sam out of her reverie. "Today, we’ll give her the audience she deserves!” Danny dramatically turned around and opened the doors, jokingly bowing and saying “ladies first”. Sam smacked his arm.

The inside of the building wasn’t a very comforting view. Most of the seats were wrecked or black with char.

Sam clung close to the camera, shining light on everything. Danny, however, had no such qualms and was easily walking up to the stage, where the soot was heaviest.

“I swear, it’s like he wants to get killed,” Sam muttered to Tucker. They walked faster to catch up to him.

Danny was sitting in one of the front seats, humming a song to himself and fiddling with his phone. When they got close to him he looked up and said, “Sam, what are we doing to ‘connect to the spirits’ or whatever?”

“I’m glad you asked, Danny! We have a ouija board!” She disappeared behind the camera, and a zipper was heard opening and closing before she appeared again with the wooden spirit board.

Sam shined her flashlight onto the stage, revealing the broken and burnt boards. “The best spot to do this would be on the stage, but it looks pretty iffy, so we’re doing this here.” She plopped on the ground where she stood and set the board on her lap. “Danny would probably just mess the whole thing up on purpose, so Tucker, care to join me?”

The camera was handed to Danny--who just snorted and said to the camera, “yeah, I probably would do that,”--and revealed what Tucker looked like. He wore a large backpack, which was placed next to him as he joined Sam on the ground. The two teens placed the triangular planchette in the middle of the board.

“I was going to light some candles to summon them, but then I thought that would be kinda inconsiderate, considering…” Sam vaguely gestured towards the stage. “...ya’know.”

“Get on with the seance,” said Danny.

Sam took a deep breath and put on a ‘dignified’ voice. “Spirits!” she called out. “If you are here, please guide us! We come in peace, and would like to talk!” She placed her hands on the planchette, and Tucker was quick to follow. “Are there any spirits here?”

The triangle moved towards the ‘YES’ marking. Danny sarcastically gasped. Sam sent him a glare and wrote it down in a small notebook from her pocket. She put her hands back on the planchette again and centered it.

“Are you peaceful ghosts?” Tucker asked, and the triangle didn’t move for a second, before moving towards the ‘YES’ again. Tucker’s posture visibly relaxed. Sam took note again.

This time, her question was, “How did you die?”

Before the planchette could move, the camera jerked forwards and Danny said, “Woah, isn’t that kinda rude to ask? Like, if I were dead, I wouldn’t want someone asking me to relive the thing that killed me.”

Sam considered this, and turned back to the board. “Do you want to tell us how you died?”

The triangle moved to ‘YES’. It then moved to ‘F’, ‘I’, ‘R’, and ‘E’.

“You died in a fire?” Tucker gasped.

The planchette moved to ‘YES’ again.

As Sam wrote this down, Danny voiced his thoughts. “It’s almost like your brains are aware of the fact that we’re sitting in a pile of ashes.”

Sam scowled. “Just because you’re a skeptic doesn’t mean you have to be a jerk.”

“I’m not being a jerk--”

“Spirits! Is Danny being a jerk?”

The triangle moved to ‘YES’.

“Oh come on, that one had to be faked!”

Tucker shrugged. “Sorry dude, you must have made a bad impression on the ghost.”

Danny grumbled and Sam went back to business. “Spirit, do you have any unfinished business here in Amity?”

The triangle moved to ‘YES’. Sam froze, and Tucker quickly asked, “Can you tell us what this ‘unfinished business’ is?”

The planchette moved across ‘R’, ‘E’, ‘M’, ‘E’, ‘M’, ‘B’, ‘E’, and ‘R’ before circling around the center a few times, and then moving again across ‘N’, ‘A’, ‘M’, and ‘E’.

Sam and Tucker visibly relaxed. “You want us to remember a name?”

The triangle moved to ‘YES’. It then spelled out ‘E’, ‘M’, ‘B’, ‘E’, ‘R’.

“Oh, come on! Isn’t that the name of the ‘ghost’ you two insisted tried to influence all of the teens in town or something?” Danny hummed a part of a song. “Isn’t that how the song went? Something like, ‘Ember, you will remember my name’?”

The planchette moved to ‘YES’.

Sam’s posture was tense, shoulders up to her ears and ouija board bouncing with her leg. Beside her, Tucker’s eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped.

The camera shook as if Danny was gesturing with his arms as he continued: “Good song; don’t believe she was a ghost. Did you guys stage this whole thing? Heh, pun not intended.”

“Ember,” Sam whispered, “Are you mad at Amity Park and Phantom for not sending you back to the Ghost Zone?

The planchette moved to ‘NO’. Sam and Tucker relaxed so much it looked like they were melting.

The triangle kept moving. It went to, ‘Y’, ‘O’, ‘U’, then ‘R’, ‘E’, ‘M’, ‘B’, ‘E’, ‘R’, ‘E’, and ‘D’.

Then it sped straight to ‘GOODBYE’.

It was silent for a little bit. Then Tucker slowly picked up the ouija board and planchette, and slid them into the backpack.

Sam turned towards the camera. “I can’t believe you think that wasn't real,” she said to Danny.

“Well think of my perspective. You two tell me all about a ‘ghost attack’ that didn’t happen, and then we go ‘ghost hunting’ in a concert hall that just so happens to be burnt down, and then you two move a piece of wood around another piece of wood for a while, making answers that happened to perfectly fit with your story.” A pause. “Maybe if a piece of the building crashed or music started playing, I would consider it.”

Tucker turned towards Sam. “He has a point.”

She threw up her hands in exasperation and started rooting through the backpack.

The camera was passed to Tucker, and Danny came back into the shot. He gave a small wave before joining Sam in pulling things out of the backpack.

Tucker started narrating. “After that...unnerving experience, we’re going to try to sleep here. Where Ember is. All alone.”

Danny snorted. “We all have cell phones, Tuck.”

“I’m trying to set the mood, Danny!”

The video cut to Danny and Sam sitting on sleeping bags. The angle and lighting quality were different, not to mention everything was shades of green. “We gotta save camera battery life,” Tucker explained. Because all three were in the shot, the camera was probably propped up on something.

Eventually, the trio all slid into their sleeping bags and shut their eyes.

Tucker was the first to break. He sat up and turned to the other two. “Guys?”

Danny groaned and shifted. “What?”

“I think I heard something bump.”

Danny groaned again and rolled onto his side, facing away from Tucker. “It was nothing. Go to sleep.”

The film sped up, showing Danny inch his way away from the other two as they occasionally sat up or flinched.

Eventually, the scene changed again, back in full color. Two sleep-deprived teens--Sam and Tucker--wearily looked at the camera. They were outside the theater again. Danny’s voice could be heard chuckling from behind the camera.

“How’d you guys sleep last night?” he asked them. Sam sent him a glare. He laughed again.

“It felt like every ten seconds, something bumped or moved. Couldn’t get a wink of sleep.” Tucker pressed his hand against his forehead. “Man, wish we brought Tylenol.”

Danny turned the camera in his hands so it showed him. “I, on the other hand, got loads of sleep! My house has a ton of noise because my parents never sleep, so I slept like the dead!”

“Not funny,” Sam mumbled.

"Hey 'Ember', last chance to show yourself before we leave!" Danny yelled into the hall.

Nothing happened.

“So what did we learn over the course of this?” Danny prompted, turning the camera to them and causing both of his friends to groan.

“That Ember isn’t mad at us because she was glad we remembered her?” Sam guessed.

“That sleeping in the middle of a haunted building is bad for your mental health?” supplied Tucker.

“No! It’s that both of you have an overactive imagination and ghosts aren’t real!”

The video ended with the camera falling to the ground as Sam tackled Danny.


	2. Q & A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny: “Vlad once told me to believe in myself, but I hate him, so I stopped believing in ghosts out of spite.”

The video opened with Sam and Danny sitting at a desk. There was an empty seat between them. On the desk was a thick manila folder that Danny was fiddling with.

“Alright, we’re rolling,” said Tucker’s voice from behind the camera, and he came into the frame and sat down.

Sam leaned onto the desk. “Hello Amity Park! We’re here today because you had some...strong emotions about our last video.” 

Danny scoffed. “That’s one way to put it.”

“So we gathered all of your questions and comments and decided to answer them all in a new video! So that we won’t have to explain over and over again.”

Tucker took the manila folder from Danny and opened it. He pulled out a stack of multicolored papers and split them between the trio. “These are all anonymous and paraphrased, by the way.”

Danny went first. “ ‘Why is Danny saying he doesn’t believe in ghosts when he is, in fact, Phantom?’ ” He looked straight into the camera. “Because, Wes, Phantom doesn’t exist. No ghosts do.”

Tucker playfully hit Danny’s arm. “They’re supposed to be anonymous.” Danny stuck out his tongue at him in retaliation.

Sam went next. “ ‘Are you guys in huge trouble? My parents would disown me if I went ghost hunting.’ My parents have already disowned me, Tucker’s parents don’t mind as long as we have medical supplies and phones on-hand and we record everything, and Danny’s parents are ecstatic.”

Tucker and Danny nodded along with her.

Then Tucker read, “ ‘Dear Tucker, what’s your cell phone number? I want to go on a date with you.’ ” He slyly smiled up at the camera. “Well, anonymous girl, it’s--”

“Boo!” Danny shoved his friend’s side. “You made that one up! No one asked for your phone number!”

“Hey, I’ll have you know at least five girls texted me to ask if I was single in the past day.”

Sam snorted. “If they texted you, why are they asking for your phone number?”

Face reddening, Tucker stuttered before pulling down his hat and slouching in his chair. “You guys are jerks,” he muttered.

Danny laughed and turned back to the camera. “You guys asked for it apparently, so here’s the answer. Tuck’s phone number is 867-5309!”

“Shut up!” Tucker shoved Danny, who just laughed it off and went back to his questions.

“ ‘Danny, why didn’t you take your parent’s ghost hunting gear?’ ” He sat back and groaned, pulling a hand down his face. “That stuff’s faker than Vlad’s ‘love of today’s youth’.” He used finger quotes with exasperation. “It isn't worth having to listen to a three-hour-long presentation about it from my dad that's mostly about how he wants to 'tear ghosts apart molecule by molecule'.”

Sam and Tucker nodded gravely and each teen had a thousand mile stare as they presumably remembered the lectures they have had to sit through.

Sam shook her head to break out of the reverie and shuffled a few of her papers. “Uh, here’s a question! ‘Sam, why do you...believe in ghosts?’ ” She turned to Tucker in confusion. “Who sent this one?”

Tucker threw up his hands. “Does nobody know the meaning of ‘anonymous’?”

Sam turned to Danny, but he looked just as confused, so she turned back to the camera, bemused. “Uh, you must be from out of town I guess. Everyone in Amity knows that ghosts are real because they attack pretty much every day.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “I’ve lived here my whole life, never seen a ghost attack.” Sam shot him a glare.

Then it was Tucker’s turn again to answer a question. “ ‘Thar was the closest you’re ever gonna get to spending a night with a girl.’ ” It was silent for a moment. Then, “Wow, rude.”

Danny snickered. “Bold of you to assume he doesn’t already have all the girls texting him for his phone number.”

“Shut up, Danny!” Tucker pushed the other boy, who fell out of his chair with a thump and stayed on the ground, laughing. Sam turned aside, shaking, but when Tucker turned to her she smiled innocently. 

Danny eventually crawled back onto his chair and picked up his papers. “Uh… let’s see… ‘You don’t deserve to be saved every day by Phantom.’ ” He snorted. “Saved from what?” He turned to his friends. “You know, you two should get this ‘Phantom’ to save my grades. Then maybe I’ll change my mind.”

Tucker laughed. “I'm sorry dude, they’re too far gone. I don’t think even he could save them.”

Sam nodded. “Even superheroes have limits, Danny.” She snickered but held her composure as she read her next question.

“ ‘Was Ember’s cameo staged or real?’ ” She threw the paper off the desk. “It wasn’t staged! She was really there! And we didn’t know it was going to be her, it could’ve been any ghost.”

Tucker snickered, “What if the Box Ghost answered?”

Sam smirked and raised her arms to do an impression of said ghost. “I am the box ghost! I’m haunting this concert hall because I heard about box seats! Fear me!”

Tucker and Sam descended into laughter as Danny rolled his eyes. 

Eventually, Tucker grabbed his paper. “Okay, okay, my last question to answer is: ‘Where’d you get those cameras?’ Ooh, something that’s not making fun of me!” He pushed the paper off the desk and grinned at the camera. “Sam’s rich, she got them for us off of Amazon. Gosh, the night vision one probably cost more than all of my PDA’s combined!”

Danny leaned onto the desk. “Tuck, doesn’t Apple send you them for free?”

“My argument still stands.”

“You know what doesn’t still stand?” Sam cut in. “The millions of trees they cut down to make the factories for them.”

“We know, Sam.” Danny rolled his eyes. "You've told us a million times already." He scanned through his last paper. “ ‘I’m so glad you remembered my song, Danny. Hearing you sing it where I died made my afterlife.’ Creepy.” He squinted down at it before shrugging and tossing the paper off the desk. “Well, to the songwriter, and to whoever roleplayed to send me this message, you’re welcome?”

“That _is_ kinda creepy though, like how’d Ember send you that message?” Tucker asked.

Sam sent him an amused smirk. “Weren’t these supposed to be ‘anonymous’?”

Tucker looked down at his hands with comically wide eyes. “I have betrayed myself,” he muttered, and the trio shared a laugh.

Danny asked his friends, “What do you want the audience to learn from all this?” and three simultaneous answers were given: “don’t eat anything with a face”, “ghosts aren’t real”, and “call Tucker Foley at--” before the video ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, you guys are so nice! Thanks for all of the lovely comments!


End file.
